Build:Mo/any SB UW Farmer
This is another invincible monk, now with Spirit Bond and now for the Underworld. It just applies the common invincimonk tactics to farm wealth in UW, both in Normal and Hard Mode. Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/Any Divine=11 Protection=6+3 Smiting=12+3+1SpiritBondof JudgmentOptionalAura@14InverterSpiritBond/build * * * * :) Equipment * You should have a Starter Armor (AL 5) or the lowest level possible (AL 15). You must have only a Headpiece with a rune and one other armor piece with the other rune of your choice. You should equip Radiant Insignias. You must have only TWO ARMOR PIECES EQUIPPED, if you have a festival hat, that's another point. You'll have eventually 330 health points. * Any staff or wand with offhand is acceptable, but try to choose one with an "of Enchanting" mod. It shall have maximum damage, but mods don't have to be perfect at all. * It's a good idea that you have three pieces of armor, one of them (+3 Smiting Prayers) is always equipped, one of them (+3 Divine Favor) is only equipped while casting Blessed Aura, and when Blessed Aura is casted, you can switch it for a +3 Protection Prayers armor. Since the only Divine favor skill is a maintainable enchantment, switching to a Superior Protection Rune will NOT reduce the effectiveness of BA. (The skill bar shows the attributes of this method, but don't forget, you won't have the +3 Divine Favor when engaged in battle!) Watch out for Nightmares, because after they removed your enchantments, you have to do this switching again to have your Blessed Aura work at its full potential. Calculations * As SB triggers in 99% of time, and you have a high amount of Divine Favor, just by recasting SB and Protective Spirit, you can withstand medium/heavy health degeneration. * Retribution helps to negate Aatxes natural +3 regen. That damage suits of -2.75 HP degen. * If only one foe attacks you (small chance) you'll get +2 energy regen. Usage * Cast the 4 enchantments. You'll have to wait for your energy to regenerate after the 3rd, before casting the 4th, so you'll have energy. * Do the standard UW beginning, check for pop-ups, Aataxes, etc., etc. If you don't know these things, read a general Underworld farming guide, as all solo farming builds generally work in the same manner. * You'll have to keep up Protective Spirit constantly. * Don't ever equip another armor piece. * Be sure to maintain Spirit Bond too. * When engaged in combat, and you don't take enough damage to trigger SB, cast Elemental Resistance, but never cast when you meet with elemental damage. In this case, you'll have 0 armor. * When every foe is gathered around you, simply hit SoJ. It will last for 33.5 seconds. * Retribution's objective is not damage dealing. It will prevent foes to start their out-of-battle health regeneration and it also negates Aatxes' (and other nasty creatures) natural +3 health regen. * One round of SoJ deals more than 850 damage, even against lazy enemies. Not to mention HM where there is a native IAS. Counters * Enchant removal * interrupts Notes * With the correction of the Spirit Bond bug, you can recast SB as soon as it rechrages, the 10 hit counter now will reset